Castigo
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: Shion por fin logró terminar con la paciencia de Nezumi, después de insistir en querer saber más de él, así que éste decide darle un "castigo" al albino para que aprenda a callarse y sólo decir algo: "Nezumi, más" NezumixShion. Lemon xD One-short


**Hola~**

**Aquí estoy yo (Day-chan xD) subiendo un pequeño (no mucho ¬¬) one-short de Nezumi & Shion (wiii ˆOˆ)**

**Ya tenia tiempo (desde que comencé a leer el manga de No. 6 compulsivamente) que quería subir un one de esta serie (que la amo *O*)**

**Y como cuando se me cruza una idea retorcida por la mente lo hago… ¡Aquí esta el one! Al que titulé Castigo (si, si, ya lo sé, soy pésima para los nombres TTˆTT)**

**Bueno…**

● **No. 6, incluyendo los personajes, NO me pertenece, todo todito (incluyendo a Shion y Nezumi "aunque duela") es propiedad de Atsuko Asano (novela) y Hinoki Kino (dibujo)**

● **Advertencia: Este one-short contiene LEMON (mucho, mucho "no, no tanto ¬¬) Así que si ustedes son personas sanas, no perturbadas, no pervertidas y quieren mantener su salud mental estable (xD) no lo lean si así lo desean (espero que lo deseen *¬*)**

● **Para tod s los demás pervertidos, disolutos de mente retorcida (como yo xD) ¡bienvenidos sean ustedes! que lo disfruten.**

**Espero y les guste esta humilde historia escrita con mi mente retorcida ligeramente a la izquierda (no les prometo el mejor lemon del mundo ya que no soy experta en escribirlos "sólo he escrito otros dos TT_TT")**

**Ahora si (ya era hora ¬¬) ¡Lemon!...Digo… ¡Acción! O/O**

* * *

_**~ Castigo ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Pero, Nezumi… —Volvió a replicar el albino con disgusto. — Yo quiero saber más sobre ti, siento esa necesidad. —Su voz iba aumentando de volumen tras la mirada de molestia y poco interés de Nezumi. — ¡Sólo dime algo! —Pidió frustrado, pues Nezumi ni siquiera se dignaba a bajar el libro que leía y tomarle enserio.

— ¡Eres tan molesto, Shion, ya deja de hablar! —El chico de cabello negro y destellos azules finalmente había explotado, tras todo un día bajo la _"curiosidad"_ del albino.

—Nezumi…—Pronunció Shion un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su… ¿compañero, amigo…? bueno estaba seguro que algún tipo de relación tenían.

—Ya te lo dije, no necesitas saber nada de mí, no te tiene porque importar. —La expresión molesta de Nezumi se podía notar a leguas, pero el albino insistía constantemente en preguntarle cosas personales, lo que no ayudaba en su _"relación"._

El moreno bufó molesto al ver la sonrisa de victoria que ponía Shion, seguramente porque había logrado que bajara el libro y le prestara atención.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber más de mi? ¡Estoy vivo, eso es lo que cuenta! —Volvió a negarse la rata. Con todo esto sólo logró tener una especie de deja bù. _**"¡Me siento atraído hacía ti!", **_eso había dicho ese chico atolondrado hace un par de semanas.

Nezumi sintió como si le echaran un balde agua fría al recordar eso, pero, Shion no podía decir otra cosa más estùpida, incluso él tenía límites, según el sabio juicio de la rata.

— ¡Porque te quiero! —Soltó Shion, dejando muy por debajo las expectativas de Nezumi.

El albino apenas logro abrir la boca una vez más antes de quedar aprisionado entre Nezumi y el viejo sillón que poseían.

—Nezu…!

—Deberías dejar de decir palabras tan a la ligera, es estùpido, Shion, incluso para ti. —Le cortó Nezumi con tono sarcástico, apretando más su agarre en las blancas y delgadas muñecas del de ojos carmesí.

— ¡Ya deja de insultarme y tratarme como un niño! —Gritó Shion frunciendo el seño con molestia, ya se empezaba a cansar de que Nezumi sólo lo tratara como un niño y no como el hombre que era.

— ¡Pues deja de comportarte como un niño mimado! Deja de andar soltando palabras importantes por ahí tan natural. —Al igual que Shion, Nezumi también comenzaba a hartarse de la situación, ese chico si que era frustrante.

— ¡Pero yo si te quiero, Nezumi, yo…! —Las palabras de Shion se ahogaron en la boca del otro, aturdiéndolo.

Nezumi estaba devorando sus labios si piedad, incluso su lengua, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—Ahora, cállate. —Logró pronunciar Nezumi al romper el contacto entre sus labios, con una expresión seria y relajada, demostrando algo de enojo reflejado en sus plateados ojos.

Shion le miró desconcertado sin saber bien lo que acababa de suceder. Tocó sus labios en cuanto sintió que la fuerza de Nezumi sobre sus muñecas disminuía. Ese beso había sido totalmente distinto a aquel de _"buenas noches",_ este había sido profundo, inesperado…casi salvaje.

Nezumi soltó por completo a Shion, pero antes de poder ponerse bien de pie, sintió como las manos del albino se aferraban a su camisa, reflejando la confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Ahora que quieres? —Soltó con tono molesto y duro el moreno, mirando fijamente a Shion, éste sólo negó con la cabeza, aun desorientado.

—Hazlo otra vez, —Dijo con inocencia y seguridad, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y su respiración agitada, casi jadeante. —vuelve a besarme. —Apenas y terminó la frase, sintió los labios de Nezumi de nuevo contra los suyos, esta vez era más lento, casi gentil, pero poco a poco Nezumi comenzaba de nuevo a invadir su boca con su lengua, comenzando a chocarla contra la suya.

El oxigeno hizo acto de presencia y se separaron, ambos igual de agitados.

— ¿Por qué…—Dejó salir Shion, completamente agitado. — ¿Por qué siento mis labios arder? —Preguntó mirando a Nezumi con preocupación. — ¿Por qué Nezumi? —Repitió al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba, únicamente se aferraba de nuevo a sus muñecas.

—Eso quiere decir que lo disfrutaste. —Contestó Nezumi con arrogancia, siendo atraído a la realidad, sentándose a un lado del agitado Shion.

Nezumi se sintió un poco extraño. Al parecer el inocente Shion no era el único que tenía dudas.

¿Por qué había accedido con tanta facilidad a tal petición? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué quería algo más que un simple beso?

Nezumi resopló con disgusto, puso el dorso de su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Nezumi —Murmuró el albino con voz preocupada, posándose aun lado del moreno. — ¿Estas bien, Nezumi? —Preguntó, pero el aludido no contesto ni se movió ni un centímetro. — ¿Te sientes mareado? —Volvió a insistir, esta vez tocando levemente el hombro de Nezumi y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

Nezumi por fin cedió ante la voz delgada y preocupada de su inquilino.

—No, no estoy mareado, ¿debería?—Contestó Nezumi, sentándose recto en el sillón pero mirando directamente a Shion quien estaba a su lado.

El rostro del albino subió de tono al instante.

—Bu-bueno, yo si lo estoy, por la falta de oxigeno de hace un momento. —Respondió un poco apenado pero muy confundido.

Shion se preguntaba por que se sentía mareado, y la única explicación que se le hizo lógica era su recién falta de oxigeno, por lo que supuso que Nezumi pasaba por algo parecido.

Nezumi sonrió arrogante. —Shion, yo soy un hombre, no un niño como tu, y estoy acostumbrado a dar besos sin marearme. —Agregó con arrogancia.

Todo se quedo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Shion volvió a la duda, pues él tenia muy en claro que si algo quería saber lo preguntaba sin más.

—Nezumi…—Volvió a llamarle.

— ¿Ahora que? —La voz de Nezumi salio irritada y cansada, ¿Cómo era que ese niño de cabello blanco nunca se callaba? ¿Acaso en su preciada ciudad no le enseñaron a cerrar la boca?

— ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Shion, mirando fijamente a los ojos plateados de Nezumi, quería ver su reacción, pero la mirada de Nezumi sólo expreso confusión, así que el albino fue más específico. — ¿Te gustó el beso? —Repitió con más detalle.

Nezumi reaccionó de inmediato, poniéndose a alerta, aferrándose al viejo sillón.

Y a pesar de que abrió la boca varias veces no pudo decir nada, o mejor dicho, no supo que decir.

—Vamos, Nezumi, dime que tal beso, ¿Fue bueno? —Le animó el albino, pues aquella respuesta era muy importante para él, esto probaría que tan hombre podía llegar a ser, o al menos eso significaba para él.

—Shion, cállate ya. —Murmuró Nezumi, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, mientras que por su mente pasaban tantas interrogantes, sólo quería pensar en paz, sólo quería que Shion se callara.

— ¡Pero, Nezumi! —Chilló el de mirada carmesí. —Vamos, sólo dilo, ¿si? —Seguía insistiendo, pero lo único que lograba era alterar más el estado del moreno, quien poco a poco se aferraba más y más al sillón.

—Shion, hablo en serio, guarda silencio. —Su voz salió más rasposa y presionada.

—Nezumi~—Lloriqueó el albino dando pequeños brinquitos en el sillón, llevando al demonio todo el autocontrol de Nezumi.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! —Gritó desesperado, poniéndose de pie. — ¿Cómo es que siempre estas hablando sin parar? Siempre diciendo cosas estùpidas como "te quiero" o "me siento atraído hacía ti" ¡Deja ya esas tonterías que sacas de novelas románticas! —Le reprendió aun más enojado, Shion sólo le miraba perplejo. — ¡Todo eso es mentira! —Dijo por ultimo, terminado con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Claro que no, es verdad, yo si te quiero, Nezumi! —De nuevo a la misma discusión.

— ¡Te voy a enseñar a que cierres la boca! —Dijo furioso el moreno, aventando, literalmente, a Shion de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Shion se veía sorprendido, y de cierta forma asustado al sentir la cercanía de Nezumi.

Nezumi sonrió con arrogancia, teniendo su rostro justo frente al de Shion, sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo del albino, manteniéndose muy cerca, prácticamente sobre él. —Te voy a castigar por tanto hablar. —Murmuró con malicia, haciendo estremecer al de ojos rojos.

—U-Un castigo. —Murmuró Shion algo confundido.

—Sólo debes callarte. —Susurró Nezumi más cerca de él, comenzando a respirar en el cuello de Shion. —Haré que sólo digas una frase…—Suspiró en el blanco y marcado cuello del albino, haciendo que este jadeara levemente. —"Nezumi, más" —Dijo chocando su aliento contra la piel de Shion, con un tono leve, casi un susurro, pero cargado de sensualidad y pasión.

El albino tembló ante lo dicho y las acciones de Nezumi, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien el "Nezumi, más" estaba seguro de que Nezumi le haría decir eso de una forma u otra.

Nezumi comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la blanca camisa de Shion, sacándole varios suspiros al albino, llevando sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¡Nezumi, espera! —Soltó Shion en un leve jadeo al sentir la húmeda lengua del moreno sobre su oreja.

Nezumi chasqueó tres veces la lengua negando con la cabeza. —Así no va, Shion, tienes que decir "Nezumi, más" —Volvió a repetir usando aquel mismo tono lujurioso, mostrando una mirada inocente.

—Ne-Nezumi…—Shion sentía como si cada parte que el chico le tocaba comenzara a arder. —Creo que tengo fiebre. —Logró articular con voz quebrada al sentir la lengua de Nezumi surcar su cuello sin escrúpulos.

—Se llama excitación. —Dijo Nezumi como si del clima se tratara.

Shion se sonrojo al escuchar aquello, pues en algún libro había leído sobre eso. En el libro se describía todo muy diferente, casi reducido, pues, él sentía como si fuera a incendiarse por completo, todo él era un mar de sensaciones, y el que Nezumi no dejara de pasear sus manos de haya para acá no ayudaba a aclarar su pensamientos.

—Nezumi… ¿por qué…?—De nuevo su pregunta se disolvió en la boca del otro, y uno que otro jadeo más.

Nezumi sin dejar de besar a Shion comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, recorriendo con su dedo índice derecho cada parte que quedaba al descubierto.

—Ya no hables…te gustara. —Murmuró el moreno, comenzando a lamer todo el pecho desnudo del albino.

—Ne-Ne…zu…mi…!—Fue lo único que salió de la hinchada boca de Shion, se estaba volviendo loco con cada caricia que le proporcionaba Nezumi.

Sus manos acariciando su espalda y cintura, su lengua lamiendo todo a su paso, la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo, todo eso sólo provocaba que el calor en su cuerpo aumentara.

Para Nezumi los jadeos que soltaba Shion sólo lo provocaban más, le incitaba a seguir, poco importaba ahora el juicio, ya lo había enviado al demonio hace bastante tiempo, justo cuando comenzó a lamer la sueva y exquisita piel del albino.

La vista de Shion se estaba tornando borrosa, tampoco era como si viera muchas cosas, ahora todo se centraba en aquel chico de ojos plateados.

—Ne-zumi…espera, voy a caerme. —Se aventuró a formular el albino, sintiendo como su cuerpo caliente se deslizaba poco a poco del sillón.

Nezumi no dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó parecer que ponía atención a lo que había dicho el de orbes carmín; Simplemente metió sus frías manos debajo de la espalda de Shion y, atrapando su boca en un beso más, comenzó lentamente a posicionar al chico, de manera que quedara sentado sobre él, así no se caería y, además, sus planes no era permanecer en el sillón para siempre.

—Nezumi…—Susurró Shion, al momento en que rompieron el beso.

Shion observo los brillantes ojos plateados que tenia justo en frente, muy cerca, y, sin saber porque, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del dueño de esos ojos, juntando una vez más sus labios en un beso más lento y suave.

Nezumi sonrió ante el acto del albino y circuló la cintura de éste con sus manos intensificando el tímido beso.

Cualquier persona que entrara ahí se sorprendería ante tal situación, pues no era de lo más normal que podía ocurrir. Pero lo más comprometedor en ese momento era aquella posición, simplemente erótica.

Un acalorado Nezumi, sentado sobre aquel antiguo sillón, que sólo aferraba sus manos más al cuerpo del albino mientras saboreaba sus labios con desesperación, como si de no hacerlo algo horrible fuera a ocurrir.

Y un Shion, totalmente sonrojado y agitado, con la camisa abierta, con el cabello alborotado, y una que otra marca en su cuerpo hecha por Nezumi, reposaba con las piernas abiertas sobre Nezumi, aferrado al cuello de este, recibiendo aquel apasionado beso.

—Nezumi…—Dijo entrecortadamente el albino al separarse del aludido. —tu estas…—Murmuró un tanto apenado al caer en la realidad de lo que provocaba en su casero.

—Me has excitado, Shion. —Mencionó este con una sonrisa, sin soltar al albino.

Nezumi pareció pensar un poco para después levantarse del sillón, llevando consigo a Shion un poco confundido.

—Veamos de lo que eres capaz. —Susurró el oji plateado a Shion al oído, haciendo que este perdiera las fuerzas de nuevo y se aferrara más a él.

Nezumi logró llegar, con algo de dificultad, a la cama, en donde dejo caer a Shion con un poco de brusquedad.

—Nezumi…no creo que esto sea correcto, no es normal. —Dijo Shion, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro, sin soltarse de su cuello.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, por más razones para no seguir con aquello que pensara, sus manos no lograban despegarse del cuello de Nezumi?

—Poco me importa eso, abre la boca. —Dijo un tanto enojado Nezumi, tornando su tono a uno más autoritario.

—Pero, Nezumi —Replicó el albino con expresión preocupada.

—Sólo ábrela. —Le volvió a ordenar, sólo que estaba vez ya estaban sus labios muy cerca de los de Shion, acercándolos levemente para rozarlos apenas. Shion a sentir el leve roce abrió la boca levemente sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Poco importaba si estaba bien, de cualquier manera ya habían llegado bastante lejos, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, y a aunque quisiera hacerlo, Nezumi no le permitiría parar ahora.

Nezumi lamió los labios del Shion, haciéndolo temblar, para después meter su lengua a la humedad cavidad y saborear una vez más un beso.

Movían sus bocas a un ritmo intenso, casi desesperado, sin separar sus cálidos cuerpos.

Shion abrió los ojos un poco asustado al sentir aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando Nezumi pasó su mano sobre su pantalón, justo sobre su erección.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con arrogancia Nezumi, al ver como el cuerpo de Shion temblaba cada vez que pasa su mano por aquella parte tan sensible, mientras que con la otra mano paseaba su dedo índice lentamente por su abdomen.

Shion únicamente pudo asentir repetitivamente sin poder decir algo que no fuera un jadeo.

—Veo que estas aprendiendo a no hablar tanto. —Se burló divertido Nezumi, comenzando a abrir el pantalón de Shion.

—Ne-Nezumi, espera…—Soltó Shion, al sentir la mano de Nezumi introducirse dentro de su pantalón, girándose boca abajo muy apenado y sonrojado, haciendo que Nezumi soltara una risita traviesa.

—Eres el único que lo quiere a la mala, ¿verdad, Shion? —Preguntó con arrogancia, colocándose detrás de Shion, ingeniándoselas para hacer que Shion se levantara y quedara de rodillas frente a él, pero dándole la espalda.

Nezumi volvió a meter su mano al pantalón de Shion, tomando en sus manos el miembro de Shion.

—No, Nezumi…espera. —Dijo jadeante Shion, comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

A cambio Nezumi le dio un apretoncito a su entrepierna, excitándolo más.

— ¡Nezumi! —Gritó Shion totalmente perdido en el placer. Nezumi sonrió y comenzó a pasear su mano por todo el miembro con suavidad. —Haa…ha…ha —Era lo único que salía de la boca de Shion, quien ya había caído boca a bajo en el colchón, recibiendo las caricias de Nezumi. —Ha… ¿Por qué…por qué tus manos se sienten…tan bien, Nezumi? —Preguntó con voz ahogada Shion, sintiendo una calidez en todo su cuerpo, en especial en la aquella parte que Nezumi tocaba, mientras le depositaba besos húmedos en su cuello.

—Eres bastante lindo. —Recibió por parte de Nezumi, quien estaba disfrutando bastante el poder tocar, al fin, a Shion. Y más aun cuando frotaba la entrepierna de éste y lo hacia temblar.

Nezumi comenzó a retirar el pantalón de Shion, quería quitárselo, quería verlo desnudo, y lo logró, al retirarlo junto con los calzoncillos.

Shion se sonrojó totalmente al sentirse expuesto pero poco después se olvido de todo aquello al sentir de nuevo los labios de Nezumi, mientras este lo giraba hacia él.

El albino volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Nezumi, sintiéndose más apegado a él.

Pero Nezumi se separo pronto de él y bajo, bajo mucho, al llegar a la altura de la parte intima de Shion, y sin temor alguno introdujo el miembro de Shion a su boca comenzando a lamerlo.

— ¡Nezumi! —Se alteró Shion, al sentir la húmeda boca de Nezumi, sentándose de inmediato observando a Nezumi hacer su tarea muy dedicadamente. —Ne-Ne…zu…mi, para. —Articuló desorientado por tanto placer.

Nezumi hacia caso omiso, él estaba degustando todo aquello, quería darle placer a Shion, le gustaba escucharlo decir su nombre con aquel tono alterado y excitado.

La estancia estaba llena de suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, y todo lo que pudiera salir de la boca del excitado Shion, al recibir aquellas caricias por parte de Nezumi, éste seguía lamiendo y succionando su miembro, con mas rapidez, haciendo leves movimientos con la mano en la misma área, estaba comenzando a excitarse demasiado, necesitaba terminar con esto rápido.

—Ne…zumi, espera…voy a…—Apenas y pudo decir esto Shion y se vino completamente en la boca de Nezumi.

Shion se puso completamente rojo, poniendo sus manos frente a su cara muy apenado, observando como Nezumi se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lamer sus manos manchadas.

—Sigamos. —Dijo totalmente relajado Nezumi, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?...espera. —Dijo Shion alarmado al sentir como Nezumi se arrojaba sobre él y comenzaba de nuevo a besarlo, lamerlo e incluso morderlo, por todo su cuerpo.

Le gustaba aquella sensación, sus besos y esa calidez de su cuerpo.

—Esto te gustara. —Dijo Nezumi, poniéndose encima de Shion, quedando su erección sobre la de Shion. Sin esperar mucho dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia delante, simulando embestir a Shion.

Shion se sorprendió al sentir el miembro de Nezumi tan cerca, a pesar de que el de ojos plata aun tenia ropa.

Otra "embestida"

— ¡Ah, Nezumi! —Shion comenzaba excitarse más, al sentir todo aquello.

Sin percatarse, con cada embestida que simulaba darle Nezumi, Shion comenzaba a mover su cadera al igual que Nezumi con exigencia.

Simulando un perfecto vaivén

—Nezumi…más, quiero más. —Pidió al fin Shion, haciendo música para los oídos de Nezumi, quien sin dudarlo se desvistió inmediatamente.

Levantó las delgadas y blancas piernas de Shion, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y, con total cuidado y clama comenzó a introducirse dentro de Shion.

— ¡Ah!...Nezumi ¡Duele, duele mucho! —Gritaba totalmente agitado y adolorido Shion, realmente le dolía, jamás había hecho algo así, era común aquel desgarrador dolor.

—Cálmate, y respira lento, relájate. —Repetía una y otra vez Nezumi, sintiendo cierta desesperación al sentir lo estrecho que era Shion, consiguiendo excitarse solamente más pero no quería hacerle daño. —Lo haré despacio ¿Si? —Dijo Nezumi, sintiéndose más desesperado.

—No…espera. —Dijo con dolor aun, pero sintiéndose más cómodo.

Nezumi comenzó a embestirlo levemente, con clama, lo cual era una tortura.

Nezumi poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Simplemente ese tacto suave de la piel de Shion le fascinada, le gustaba el alterarlo así; era un trato justo, pues Shion siempre le alteraba con unas simples palabras, ahora era su turno de volverlo loco, loco de placer.

—Ne…zumi —Repetía Shion con voz agitada, acompasando su respiración con la de Nezumi. El dolor había disminuido mucho, siendo suplantado por unas ganas irreprimibles de querer todo más intenso. —Nezumi…—Le volvió a llamar, intentando mantener su voz calmada y con un poco de cordura. —Ya estoy bien… no te reprimas. —Apenas terminada la frase, Nezumi enloqueció penetrando con todas las ganas por satisfacer que sentía, quería destruir a Shion, quería destruirlo por completo, hacerlo dependiente de él, que rogara por más, para que nunca se alejara de su lado, para que nunca necesitara a nadie más que no fuera él.

Shion sólo podía jadear descontroladamente con cada embestida, aferrando sus manos al cuello de Nezumi, sintiendo aquel desesperante calor en todo su cuerpo que únicamente aumentaba con cada caricia descarada que el iris plateado le regalaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Shion…? dime —Formuló Nezumi entre jadeos y besos.

—M-más… quiero más, Nezu-mi —La voz del albino sonaba distorsionada y acompasada.

Nezumi no hizo caso omiso y siguió con su labor durante mucho, mucho, mucho más tiempo.

…

Aquella calidez descomunal hizo que Shion se revolviera un poco sobre el colchón y, eventualmente, abriera los ojos con pesadez un tanto confundido. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso podía jurar que el cabello le molestaba de cierta manera. Suspiró con pesadez, parpadeó un par de veces más y llevó el dorso de su mano a su descolorida cabellera, todo estaba tan confuso, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de el porque sentía ese atropellador dolor.

Mantuvo sus ojos escarlatas abiertos, intentando recordar todo lo ocurrido, pero un suspiro extraño le hizo girarse, topándose con el rostro de Nezumi, quien seguía durmiendo.

Como una especie de oleada todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sobresaltándolo.

—Nezumi y yo…—Lo demás se ahogo en su garganta al recordar cada detalle, esa sensación calida que dejaban las manos de Nezumi por cada parte que tocaba, sus besos, los jadeos, su voz…todo.

Sin creerse nada y pensando que todo era una mala jugada de su retorcida mente, Shion se aventuró a levantar la blanca sabana llevándose por sorpresa que estaba desnudo, al igual que Nezumi.

Sintió su rostro arder, lo que intentó ocultar poniéndose bocabajo con la almohada en su rostro.

¡No podía creerlo! Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Nezumi… ¿por qué?

Estaba comenzando a asustarse cuando sintió un frío dedo recorrer su espalda desnuda, marcando finamente esa marca roja que cruzaba todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Confundido? —Dijo la arrogante y melodiosa voz de Nezumi, poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Shion, a lo que éste sólo atinó a asentir consecutivamente.

Nezumi se dejó caer aun lado con un gran suspiro.

— ¿Por qué estas confundido? —Su voz se volvió seria, haciendo que Shion le mirara al fin, sin lograr disminuir ese sonrojo.

—Porque… porque me…—La voz del albino titubeaba sin control, no quería decirlo pero de no hacerlo jamás podría volver a mirar a Nezumi a la cara sin sentir vergüenza. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó frente a Nezumi, cubriendo con la manta su cuerpo desnudo. —Porque…me gusto. —Dijo en apenas un hilito de voz, pero que logró llegar a los oídos del iris plateado.

Nezumi sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eres demasiado lindo, Shion. —Dijo entre un suspiro, jalando a Shion del brazo haciendo que éste quedara sobre él.

Shion sintió una extraña calidez en su cuerpo, pero no era como la de anoche, no, esta era más sutil y amable, confortante.

—Nezumi. —Le llamó una vez más, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del aludido. —Te quiero, te quiero mucho Nezumi. —Repitió con voz dulce, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo dijiste anoche. —Se limitó a responder Nezumi, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el suave cabello blanquecino.

—Sí, pero esta vez se lo que significa. —Se aventuró a decir un poco nervioso, mirando fijamente los ojos plata de su, ahora, _"amante"._

—Shion…—Los ojos de Nezumi deslumbraron como nunca, destellaban satisfacción, quizá un poco de felicidad y mucha, mucha lujuria.

Nezumi, haciendo uso de su bien adjudicada fuerza e ingenio, se colocó sobre Shion y lo besó ferozmente, exactamente igual que como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Y Shion, el pobre y _"desafortunado"_ Shion, sólo se resignó, se resignó a que ese día no iría a trabajar con Inukashi, se resignó a que no se levantaría de la cama por un buen rato y, sobre todo, se resignó a aceptar que recibir ese tipo de _"castigo"_ no estaba nada mal.

Podía sobrevivir con ello.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal quedo? *W***

**Espero y les haya agradado y sea merecedor de un review ˆˆ**

**De antemano les agradezco haberlo leído y, si así fue, gracias por su comentario.**

**Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios y sugerencias (no insultos, ¡No me gustan! TˆT) así que todo lo que dejen será agradecido :)**

**Me pregunto si los asuste, no lo creo, pero por si las dudas… ¡Lo lamento!**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie así que por aquí me tendrán seguido con más historias (unas más dulces y tiernas y otras más pervertidas jaja -w-)**

**¿Qué tan loca estoy? .-.**

**Adiós~**

**~ I love Yaoi ~**


End file.
